


Red Christmas

by notpercy



Series: Son of the Night [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Coffee, Cute, Dark!Percy, Demigod!Annabeth, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Mild Smut, Sexual, Sexy Time, Spoilers for Hamartia, Vampire AU, demigod - Freeform, mildly sexual, vampire, vampire!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 19:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notpercy/pseuds/notpercy
Summary: In the middle of their quest against the alpha vampire, Annabeth and Percy decide to take a small moment to celebrate Christmas. Contains !SPOILERS! for the vampire AU fanfic "Hamartia".
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Son of the Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581541
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Red Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR "HAMARTIA"!
> 
> This is a standalone work that is part of my main series "Son of the Night" with some pretty important spoilers for my first story (currently work-in-progress) "Hamartia". I mainly wrote this as a little Christmas gift for those of you who've been keeping up with the main story, IF y'all don't mind reading some spoilers along the way hahaha. I know I'm posting this a day after Christmas, and I haven't updated the main fanfic in a while, but I've been really looking forward to writing something like this for a while now. 
> 
> Enjoy some mild sexy times with Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth cupped her hands around her mouth and blew, hoping that the temporary warmth could stave off the cold for just a little while longer. She gazed longingly outside the large window of her motel room, peering at the sunlight that streamed in through the slurry of winter’s fog. It was a chilly morning, chillier than usual, and it was the absence of Percy’s warmth in the bedsheets beside her that had roused her from sleep. 

Her fingers traced the hem of the comforter wrapped around her body. Though the sheets were stiff and the bed was cold and the mattress was the worse for wear, Annabeth had grown fond of rinky-dink motel rooms such as this one. Being on the road or being at camp always felt more like home than home with her family actually _was_. 

_Family…_ she mused. _That’s right_. Annabeth won’t be able to make it to Christmas at Frederick Chase’s home this year, or at Camp Half-Blood for that matter. It had been a year after meeting Percy Jackson, and Annabeth was still in the middle of a quest, knee-deep in another mystery, wading through the supernatural world, and fighting forces that were still beyond her understanding. 

Still, if anyone were to ask Annabeth, she might admit that she actually _enjoyed_ the thrill of being tasked with something that was beyond mortal capabilities. Maybe it was just the demigod PTSD that was making her feel comfortable in midst of impending doom, maybe not. But still, meeting Percy Jackson filled a gap in her life she hadn’t even known was there.

Speaking of Percy Jackson, where was he?

Annabeth curled up underneath the sheets. Her relationship with Percy was, though still new and budding, _thrilling_. A demigod slash vampire duo was the last thing she’d ever expected herself getting into in her early twenties, but hey, when you’re half Olympian, living past twelve is just as unexpected. The sex was mindblowing, to say the least, but the comfort Percy offered was… unmatched. 

Way before all of this began, Annabeth warned Percy about her past trauma, ghosts, and nightmares that still kept her up at night. How she’d been at the forefront of two different wars, and how she loved and was deceived by someone seven years older than her. She made sure to let him know of the weight he might have to carry if he truly wanted to be with her, and how it wouldn’t be fair to the both of them if Percy wasn’t ready for that. 

But Percy wasn’t without scars of his own, and to think that _he_ could have been at her side much earlier--well, thinking about it made Annabeth’s head hurt every time. Percy was no stranger to pain, and maybe that’s why she hasn’t scared him away yet. He was too good to her, and adored her in ways Luke never did. Annabeth was grateful, and would be lying if she said that she wasn’t head-over-heels for Percy Jackson.

She heard the sound of keys jangling outside the bedroom door before the knob turned. Annabeth listened to Percy’s shoes dragging on the welcome mat before he stepped inside and kicked them off. She tried to hide her smile underneath the covers. 

“Awake already, Wise Girl?” Percy asked. 

Annabeth sat up and pouted. Percy stood at the foot of their bed, shrugging off his black corduroy jacket and resting it on their dresser. His hair was dusted with light snowfall, and his skin was pale from the early morning cold. Percy was still dressed in the plaid pajama bottoms and the band shirt he’d slept in last night, so Annabeth knew he hadn’t been out for too long. 

“How’d you know I was awake?” She crossed her arms over her chest. Then Annabeth tilted her head upwards and she sniffed, the smell of warm coffee wafting through the air. “And where did you go?”

Percy walked over and slid a warm coffee cup in her hands. Annabeth’s frown was quickly replaced with a soft smile, and she sipped at the mocha. It wasn’t as good as the drinks Sally Jackson always made her, but it was pleasant enough for Annabeth to enjoy. 

“The café across the street,” Percy answered while tugging a pair of black gloves off his hands and tossing them on the nightstand. Then he patted the small of Annabeth’s back for her to scoot forward on the bed. Percy crawled on the mattress behind her, rested his back against the headboard, and pulled Annabeth into his lap. “And I just guessed,” he continued, placing a kiss on her shoulder. 

Annabeth felt a blissful warmth blossom in her chest from Percy’s touch, and she knew it wasn’t from the coffee. “The café was open? On Christmas?”

Percy hummed in response. “Only open ‘til noon,” he said. Then Annabeth felt Percy dig around for something in his pocket before pulling it out. “I also wanted to give you this. Close your eyes.”

Her eyes fluttered shut and Annabeth couldn’t help the grin on her face when she felt Percy’s fingers untie the twine around her neck. Even after all these years, Annabeth still wore her Camp Half-Blood necklace everywhere, and was proud of all the beads she’d accumulated from her past adventures. Now, Percy had added something new to her collection, and Annabeth felt the weight of it slide down the necklace and rest on the base of her neck. When Percy finished retying the twine, Annabeth opened her eyes. 

“Oh, Percy…” she gasped, and she lifted the small coral pendant to her face, admiring how the bead glowed a vibrant red even in the dim light of their room. She rubbed her thumb over the coral, and felt a strange but pleasant warmth emanate from the pendant itself; no doubt it held some magical energy. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Mom gave it to me when I was a kid,” Percy murmured, and he rested his chin on her left shoulder. “Said it was from my father. Now that I know it’s from a _god_ , well…” His voice trailed off, and Annabeth held her breath. Percy still didn’t seem comfortable talking about, well, _you-know-who_. “I thought it would look better on you.” 

The smile returned to Annabeth’s face, and she let go of the necklace to cup Percy’s cheek. “I love it so much.” 

Annabeth felt his smile on her skin. “I’m glad.” 

She was silent for a few moments. Annabeth _had_ been planning on giving Percy something for Christmas, though a _gift_ necessarily wasn’t on her mind. Her hand unconsciously drifted back up to the beads on her necklace. She always rubbed them whenever she was deep in thought. “I…” she began.

Percy hummed again in response. Annabeth could tell that he wanted to go back to sleep. 

She placed the still-warm cup of mocha on their nightstand, and took in a small breath. Annabeth reached behind her and gathered all of her hair on her right shoulder, leaving the left side of her neck exposed.

“Annabeth, what are you--”

“I want you to,” she cut him off, and she could feel a blush of red on her cheeks. Annabeth felt like he was taking her virginity all over again. “It’s not much of a Christmas gift, but… I want you to. Not just now, but… whenever you need to.”

Percy was quiet. Then he cleared his throat. “Are you sure?” he asked softly, and he pulled her closer to him, hugging her.

Annabeth nodded, and relaxed against Percy’s chest. _Cursed bond forged by a blighted bite…_ the more Annabeth thought about it, the more she was sure that that line applied to them. Ever since she let Percy drink her blood that first time, it only made sense that _this_ was the “cursed bond” the prophecy was talking about. The _blight_ was the endorphine-like effect vampire bites had on humans, making the experience painless and maybe even a little… enjoyable. 

“Go ahead, it’s okay.”

More silence came from Percy, but she knew that the offer tempted him from his breaths against her shoulder. At this point, Annabeth was more than used to seeing Percy whenever he tapped into his vampire-side; it was a stronger, darker, and feral part of him, but he knew how to control himself if he wanted to. The first time Annabeth witnessed the wild force that was uncaged beneath Percy’s trained composure, she was scared to the bone. Now, he was their trump card. Not to mention Percy’s untapped powers from being son of Poseidon, but that was a different issue to be dealt with at a different time. 

A small shiver ran up Annabeth’s spine when she felt Percy’s breath brush over the side of her neck. The two puncture wounds his fangs had made when he first drank her blood were completely healed, leaving behind only two small spots of scar tissue. 

She swallowed, and in her peripheral vision Annabeth could see Percy’s irises shift from sea green into a hungry scarlet red. One of his hands slipped from her waist and traveled upwards, fingertips lightly grazing against the curve of her bodice before resting on her opposite shoulder. Then he placed a soft, wet kiss against her neck, and Annabeth moaned in response.

She felt his smirk against her skin. Bastard. 

“Are you enjoying this?” Percy had the nerve to ask. His voice was low, husky, and predatory. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Just get on with-- _oh…”_

She couldn’t help it. Percy pressed his tongue against the crook of her neck and massaged it, setting off sparks inside Annabeth’s chest. His teeth grazed her skin lightly, and Percy sucked gently enough to know that he was still holding back to toy with her. 

“ _P-Percy…”_ Annabeth moaned, and she gripped at the bedsheets underneath them. His arm around her waist pulled Annabeth closer in his lap, and their breaths grew heavier with every passing moment. After a few seconds, Percy pulled away and angled her head away from him, admiring the work he had done.

Annabeth couldn’t see the mark, but she knew that it was bruising. Her body felt flushed with warmth, and, admittedly, she felt a newfound desire blossom inside her core. “D-don’t stop…” she mumbled. 

Saying that must have set something off inside Percy because, after a short moment of silence, his lips returned. He pressed his tongue much harder against her neck, and the tip of it kneaded her skin like he was trying to brand her with his kiss. Annabeth’s low breaths had now escalated to Percy’s name on her lips, over and over, like a prayer being sent up to Olympus.

“Percy…” Annabeth breathed. 

“Annabeth…” Percy whispered. 

Then he sank his fangs into her and drank. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Hope those spoilers didn't take away too much from the main story! 
> 
> I'm still not sure if I'll include this as a main chapter in the story, so we shall see. I do plan on including smut that's a lot more explicit than this, so feel free to look forward to that. Anyways, thank you so much for taking the time out of your day, and I hope you enjoyed. Happy holidays, my friends!


End file.
